Cinderella
by Kitsune Duo
Summary: Song-Fic, AU, So Fluffy it's like you're cuddling with a cloud. When Kagome goes for a walk to clear her head after a break up with InuYasha she begins to wonder if she'll ever have her Happily Ever After. Cinderella got hers, so why the hell couldn't Kagome? She just wanted to find her prince and not a frog. KagomexRyou


This is actually a really old fanfic I wrote that was a reader-insert to begin with. xD Then I thought how adorable this would be with Kagome and BAM this is what it turned into! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Cinderella, the band Sweetbox, iPod Nano, InuYasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

After grabbing her iPod Nano and cell phone off of the desk in her room, Kagome ran downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking something as usual, judging by the scent it was probably gingerbread cookies, and her grand-father was sitting in his chair in the living room, watching some history film about youkai. It looked more like a horror that a history show. Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop, it was mid-day and he was already watching the equivalent to a horror movie?

"Hey Momma, I'm going for a walk alright?" She said more than asked, slipping her shoes on her feet by the front door.

She gave you an understanding glance. "That's fine, just please be back before its dark, okay?"

Kagome nodded with a forced smile. "No problem. If I'm any later then I'll call. I have my cell phone."

She nodded and she waved bye to her mom and grandfather before quickly exiting.

As soon as she left her grandfather paused his movie and he and her Mom sent each other a glance.

"You think she'll be okay?" He asked sadly.

"The walk is just what she needs, besides she isn't going far."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Her mother sighed. "I know. She is hurting right now but... this too shall pass and she'll be alright."

"I certainly hope so."

Kagome walked down the sidewalk in front of her house and sighed, putting her headset on. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was get away from each and every little thing that reminded her of _him_. _Him_ being her now ex-boyfriend InuYasha.

The two of them had been going out for about half a year. Before she agreed to go out to him she could honestly say she really didn't know that much about him, seeing as he had just transferred to her school, Domino High, from England. He seemed super nice (even though he could be a bit rash and blunt), and he looked it too! With his long silver hair and absolutely beautiful golden eyes. The only problem was he was a bit overly friendly with the girls at her school. He told Kagome not to worry, he only had eyes for her and that he was just being polite.

That obviously wasn't the case.

Just last week she found out that he was cheating on her with not one, not two, but three different girls! None of the other girls knew though. Of course, not until she found out after walking into a restaurant and finding him there with a Kikyo, a girl from her third hour. After that Kagome made it a point to make sure that the entire school knew that he was a cheat. Safe to say the majority of the female population couldn't stand him any longer. (Of course, the guys congratulated him then told him how stupid it was of him to get caught. Stupid guys.)

Kagome wished that she could say that it really didn't bother her, but the truth was that it did, and that it really hurt. Originally, she didn't believe about teenage love or anything of the sort. Then he just had to say those three little words. Saying that he loved her. The only thing worse was she actually honestly believed him and said she loved him back.

Kagome sighed again and continued on her way to her 'secret place'. As far as she knew, the only people that knew about it were herself and her very best friend, Ryou Bakura. Kagome's 'Secret Place' was actually an older part of a local park. It had an old swing set and just a small pond. The reason nobody else went there was it was about 5 minute walk from the main part of the park, the new version. The newer version of the park also had a bunch of other things for kids and adults alike to do.

Luckily for Kagome, she lived by the park so she didn't have much of a walk.

Taking her iPod out of her pocket, she turned it on and clicked 'Shuffle'.

_Cinderella are you really that happy?__  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?__  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?_

Kagome blinked in confusion. This wasn't one of her normal songs. Then she remembered, Souta had been on her computer about a week ago and weather or not he wanted to admit it, she knew he actually liked girl bands. She laughed lightly to herself, he was in the closet and didn't even know it. She was getting ready to click to the next song but before she could the next verse had started playing and caught her attention.

_Here I am, trying to find my way,__  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.__  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,__  
where's my happy ever after all?_

She listened closely to the lyrics. Then nodded to herself, agreeing with what the song said. She had quite a few boyfriends in the past, but all of them turned out of be 'frogs' just like the song said. Other than Houjo from her old school, he was just… too clingy. Over all though, Kagome was just getting sick of it all. She just wanted to find her price. Her knight in shining armor. She sighed to herself. Maybe it was just her inner hopeless romantic that was talking but she really did just want to find her 'Mr. Right' and have her happyily ever after.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my happy end?__  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

'Stupid Cinderella. How come she can get all of that and I can't even get a decent boyfriend?' She grumbled to herself. "I wanna know where my fairy-tale is too! Stupid Cinderella, no wonder I never liked that movie when I was growing up." Ignoring the fact that she were currently talking to herself both inside your own head and out loud, she swiftly climbed over the fence, a shortcut to her secret place.

_Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break,__  
and no one ever helped this damsel in the stress,__  
the hell it is, I'm not gonna waste more time,__  
I won't wait and fight, prince show me!_

At the moment, she actually really wished that she knew the lyrics to the song, just so she would be able to sing along. For an English pop song, the lyrics really weren't that bad, in this situation anyway.

Something was definitely wrong, because so far all of her glass shoes have broken too. Then the only people that have ever helped her were her friends, especially Ryou, he was just too sweet, and her family.

As for finding her own prince, she really wished that she could, the only problem was that she were really quite shy when she weren't around people that you already knew. And as her old friends said 'It was cute~!'

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my happy end?__  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

Kagome was able to mumble along with this part, happy that she was already knew some of the words as she finally reached her old little park. Not even bothering to check if anyone was around like she would normally do (an old habit her mother taught her), she walked over to the old swing set and sat down, gently swinging herself and shutting her eyes to try to concentrate on the lyrics better.

_Cinderella are you really that happy?__  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?__  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?__  
Cinderella are you really that happy?__  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?__  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?_

Kagome sighed. "I wish that my life would turn out the way that I had dreamed."

_Here I am, trying to find my way,__  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.__  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,__  
where's my happy ever after all?_

Having this part memorized, she sang along, never noticing a pair of soft chocolate brown eyes staring at her with mild curiosity.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my happy end?__  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?__  
Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my happy end?__  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,__  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,__  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale_

After ending the song, she sighed once more and turned off her iPod. "Now all I need is my prince."

"If you would allow it... Maybe I could be him?" A soft British voice spoke. Kagome's eyes instantly shot open, and lo and behold, there was her very best friend, Ryou Bakura standing in front of her.

After Kagome actually comprehended what he was saying, a light blush rose to her face, and he smiled gently.

"Ryou...?"

He walked behind the swing and pushed her gently on it. "I know heard about... Well... You know who." He said and Kagome tensed slightly but nodded sadly, not really wanting to hear anything about InuYasha at the moment. "He shouldn't have done that to anybody. Especially not you. But..." he paused, and stopped her swing with a firm grip. "If he didn't turn into a prince after you kissed him..." Kagome laughed, catching that he was calling InuYasha a frog. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll turn into that prince."

Turning around in the swing to face him, she ignored the blush that rested on his cute face. "I not going to kiss you Ryou."

A look of disappointment flashed through his eyes. "Oh... I see." Kagome 'tisked' him and smiled softly.

"You didn't let me finish. I mean I'm not going to kiss you to find out if you're a prince." She said, her eyes softening gently. "Because I already know that you are."

With no warning, Kagome leapt up and threw herself at him, her lips meeting his in an innocent kiss.

'Turns out I actually am going to get my happily ever after in the end after all.'


End file.
